I'm Waiting for You
by greeneyeslover
Summary: Entry for Bronzehairedgirl620 and Daddy's Little Cannibal's Epic T Rated One-Shot. Bella leaves Edward, but he is certain that she will return for him so he waits in their meadow. All Human


**The Epic T Rated One-Shot Contest   
**Hosted by Bronzehairedgirl620 and in memory of Daddy's Little Cannibal

The rules are as followed:

1. No lemons.

2. It must be rated T.

3. It has to have a line (not an actual character) about a cannibal.

4. It has to have a line (not an actual character) about a fireman.

5. Cannon pairings.

6. It has to be a **one-shot**, you're allowed to continue it when the contest is over with.

7. Must copy and paste this to the beginning of every story you enter (you're allowed up to two entries, collaborations are accepted).

**This one-shot is based on the song The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script. It's a great song. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything Twilight.

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Edward, you have to come back home. If she hasn't come by now then I doubt she's coming at all. Besides, your hair is like a grease pit! How do you even use the bathroom?" My best friend Jasper asked. If I didn't know any better then he I would 'think he was just trying to get his video game partner back.

"Well, there are quite a few trees and bushes around here. As for going back home, that's a definite no. Sorry," I answered looking at my feet that were mushing in the squishy mud.

"I really didn't need to know that. Look at it this way. There's a fire; what do you do?"

"Simple. Some firefighter dude will come and hose me down."

"Okay… I got it! Alice gets annoyed at how horrible you smell, and stops bringing you food. What exactly would you do then?" He seriously thought that he would win this. Ha!

"You come here often enough. If you don't bring me food, which I know you won't, then I'll become a cannibal or something like a vampire and eat you. It wouldn't be very appetizing, but it would work."

He threw his head back and huffed in frustration. "Fine, but what if it rains?"

"It's Forks," I said matter-of-factly, hoping that he would get my point.

"No duh. Seriously?" What?!

"Jasper, I have been here for two weeks. This place, my friend," I put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head. "This place is the wettest place in my world. I have been able to put up with the rain my whole life, and you think that I can't deal with the rain? My clothes are sopping wet. The worst that could happen is if I get sick."

"Never mind then. What would make you come back?" Was he really asking that?

"Bella. She knows that I'd be here of all places. She _will _come back to me. I know she will," I said quietly, mostly to myself.

"How exactly do you know that she will positively be back for you?"

"Alice told me so."

"She told you," he chuckled. How does she know?" He was the one dating the midget, he should know better than me.

"That was what she said at least. She is psychic; I swear it. You _should_ know that. If you doubt her powers then she can do some pretty horrible things," I shuddered, thinking back to fourth grade when she dumped my head into the toilet of the girl's bathroom.

"You're making a big fool of yourself, Man."

"Whatever. I'm doing this for her. I love her way too much to let her go just like that. I'd jump off a cliff for her. What if this was Alice we were talking about? You'd be doing the same thing." I had been living on bench that I made in our meadow for two weeks. I wasn't going to move until she came back. I owed her that. I wasn't going to give up on her. I might be thirty by the time that she decided too, but it would be worth it. She'd come back to me.

"Probably, but I'd do it more comfortably," he looked at his watch. "I have to go get home to Rosalie and the 'rents. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm having a bet with Emmett about how long you'd stay here. Don't let me down. I don't have fifty bucks at the moment."

"Mkay."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I said that I wouldn't lose hope, but I honestly I was starting to. It had been three weeks. In Edward language that was really long. I was nasty dirty even though I went home to take a shower about a week and a half ago. I think I've lost five pounds. I felt like a homeless hobo dude.

Alice even tried to convince me to go home. She said I was _too_ stubborn.

Every time I heard footsteps, I would jump up overly excited, thinking that it was Bella. It was always Alice, Jasper, and occasionally Esme coming to keep company.

It was absolutely no lie that I missed Bella. I didn't know why she left. The last thing she told me was that if I really loved then I would prove it.

It was raining again, but Alice was even more chipper than usual. It was slightly freaky.

"Today is going to be the day, Edward, I can feel it! I can't wait to get my best friend back. I think she went down to La Push to visit that weird Jacob kid. You know the one with, like, six pet dogs?" She said, bouncing up and down. I was scared that the wimpy old bench wouldn't be able to handle "Alice happiness".

"That kid that tried to win over Bella? Yeah, I remember him. I can't blame him. I would've gone after her too."

"She's coming today! She is, she is! She is!" She sounded like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, 'There's no place like home, there's no place like home! There's no place like home!'

We spent the next two hours talking about the Jacob the dog whisperer. It wasn't my favorite topic. He could've been kissing my Bella for all I knew.

I really wanted to believe Alice, but it just wasn't happening at the moment.

"Edward, she's coming in five minutes. If I were you, I'd clean up quickly," she said eyeing my wet outfit. Stupid umbrellas didn't work.

I stood up, turned around, and brushed off my soaking jeans off. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around only to find the one person that could get me to leave this place.

"Bella," I breathed. "You're here." She had tears in her eyes. I was pretty sure that I did too.

"You really care," she sniffled. She threw her arms around my neck.

"Of course I do" I murmered gently rubbing her back. There weren't any words to describe how I felt at the moment.

"You are so stupid in a really sweet, I love you sort of way! Three stinking weeks that you were here living on a bench-" somebody cleared their throat.

"I'm just going to leave you two alone," said Alice, running out of my meadow, our meadow.

"Come on, let's sit down." She grabbed my hand and dragged me down on the bench.

"Why did you leave?" I asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"I felt neglected. I didn't think you loved me," she admitted.

"Neglected?" she nodded. "Oh."

"I can see that you love me now, but I don't see how you can. I left you."

"Yes you are correct, you did leave me and do love you."

"I still think that it was stupid. Why didn't you come to my room at Charlie's? By the way, you look and smell like crap."

"Gee thanks," I said sarcastically. "I thought that you would be at Charlie's."

"So does that mean you'll forgive me?" Why was she even asking that? I just spent three weeks in the _beautiful nature of Forks_, and she thinks that I wouldn't take her back? That doesn't make since.

"No." Her reaction seemed hurt, but I felt the need to get her back. "Kidding. Of course I forgive you," I said laughing at her expression.

She punched me playfully in the arm. "You're so mean!"

"Yup! But so are you."

_Achoo!_ "Great! Now I'm sick! This sucks," I pouted. Bella leaned over and kissed my cheek.

* * *

**There it is! Read & Review!**


End file.
